


The Strawberry Milk Incident

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [9]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Tom and Taylor family fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strawberry Milk Incident

It was a mid-Fall morning like any other day in the Hiddleston-Swift household. Tom just got back from his morning jog and he saw Taylor in the kitchen. She was wearing a black business pants and a black vest over one of his white buttoned up shirts. She was in the middle of promoting her most recent album and was going to play a show in Manhattan later that night so it was just going to be him and Juliet. He walks up to her and spins her around to give her a good morning kiss, his fingers going through her short hair.

“Well good morning to you too, handsome.”

“Is Jules still asleep?”

“Yes. Have any plans for today?” she asks him.

“I think we’re just going to relax at home. Maybe watch some Disney Junior and whatever else catches our two year old’s attention.”

“Speaking of our two year old you better check to see if she’s up.”

He kisses her sweetly on the lips before going up the stairs of their loft. He smiles as he reaches the door with Juliet written on a beautiful sign that Andrea gifted them with at their baby shower. He opens the door and his smiles grows when he sees the mess of blonde curls fanned over the pillow of the toddler bed. He kneels down and runs his hand on her forehead.

“It’s time to wake up Jules.”

Juliet opens her eyes sleepily. “Daddy…” she mumbles sleepily.

He laughs as she hugs him. He picks her up and they go back downstairs where Taylor was waiting for her hug from Juliet. She takes Juliet in her arms and hugs her daughter.

“I’m going to miss you sweetie. Now you listen to your father and don’t cause too much trouble for him.”

She nods her blonde curls bouncing as she went both of her parents laugh happily at their daughter. He takes Juliet back into his arms and kisses Taylor on the lips. She walks out of their loft and it was just the father and daughter left. After eating some cereal they go upstairs in the master bedroom to watch some TV. He had a sippy cup ready with strawberry milk for Juliet to drink while they watched a movie.

“What should we watch first?”

“Tink!”

“Tink. Tinker Bell is pretty cool.”

He puts in the Pirate Fairy which always made Juliet smile because she heard her father’s voice in a cartoon. She was leaning next to him and she turned her head to look at him.

“Milk?”

He nods and hands her the sippy cup. The moment he gives it to her he realizes that he didn’t fasten the top on tight enough and his daughter wasn’t known for being neat or graceful. The strawberry milk spilled on her pajamas, her stuffed teddy bear and the bed sheets.

“Oh shoot.”

She starts crying and he groans as he stops the movie and walks them into the master bathroom to give her a bath. She was still crying as he was cleaning the strawberry milk off her skin. He shushes her as he wraps her up in her kitten hooded towel. He kisses her forehead and he walks around the room until she tired herself out and was leaning her head at his shoulder.

“Let’s go wash your jammies and the bedsheets now so mommy doesn’t find out.”

Taylor had told him that he had to pay more attention when he closes the lid off the sippy cups and he usually did. He just hopes that the stain isn’t as noticeable when she got home again.

By the mid-Afternoon he had almost everything strawberry milk stain free but the stain was still on the bedsheets and he wanted to just cry like his daughter. If there was a certain word to describe his wife it would be neat and a pretty noticeable pink stain on their bedsheets would make her a little crazy. So he did what any man would do in this situation he called his mother in law.

“Andrea hi I need your help.”

“Tom why do you need my help. Is everything ok with Juliet?”

“No we’re fine. There may or may not be a stain on our very expensive bedsheets and I need advice.”

She just starts laughing at her son in law and he just smiles too because it was pretty funny.

“Ok, ok I’m done laughing. What kind of stain is it?”

“It’s from Jule’s sippy cup. I didn’t fasten the lid as tight as I should’ve and strawberry milk went everywhere.”

“Did you think about using bleach when you put the bedsheets in the wash?”

“No because I had Juliet’s pajamas in the wash too.”

“Alright Tom just put the sheets in the wash again this time with some bleach and hopefully Taylor won’t kill you when she gets back home tonight.”

“Will do. Thank you Andrea.”

He hung up and looked at Juliet who was sitting across from him at the table ready for their lunch.

When Taylor got home that night she found her husband asleep in bed. She changed in her pajamas and got into bed. He could feel the dip in the bed so he rolled over and took her in his arms.

“Hey,” he said his voice deep from sleep.

“Hi. How was your day?”

“It was an adventure. Strawberry milk went everywhere this morning including these bedsheets but I took care of it.”

“Sippy cup?” she asks with a smirk.

“Oh yeah. Had to call your mom because the stain wouldn’t get out and then bleach was the answer.”

“It always is when it comes to stains on white fabric.”

He laughs and kisses her lips.


End file.
